Once Upon A Never
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ oneshot : ] the boy with the spiky blonde hair and the eyes like the ocean was never meant to exist anyway.


**Once Upon A Never  
**_because fairytales don't end with "Happily Ever After"._

Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl and another boy on an island in the middle of nowhere. They raced and paddled boats and sat in trees that held magical fruits. They were best friends and happy and the days were long and the nights were short and the smiles never ended.

Until one day, they built a raft and got lazy and careless and those boys fought over that girl and things as stupid as the name of the carefully erected pile of sticks. They were more like enemies than friends and it cost them a lot. They no longer sat around idly waiting. Everything was so serious – from love and magical fruits called paopus to chalk drawings that meant more than words.

Then the door to the darkness and other worlds and new pathways and a new life opened and the boy with silver hair and pretty blue eyes was persuaded to join in on the plan to take over the worlds. He left his best friend with the spiky brown hair and eyes like the sky to fight off the creatures of the darkness by himself.

They left the girl with the pretty red hair and those light violet-blue eyes to fend for herself but she was a princess and princesses can't do much in the way of evil. So she was taken away and her heart was stolen and the boy with the keyblade and the spiky brown hair and the eyes like the sky was forced to make a daring sacrifice to save her.

All the while, the boy with the silver hair and pretty blue eyes and regrets like bright betraying bruises stood in the shadows and watched from afar.

But, that was once upon a time.

**& & .. ♥**

Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl and another boy that lived in a town with a tower and a wonderful train station and a breathtaking view from the top of a hill. There was another boy – one with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky and a deadly secret he himself didn't even know. He saw things they didn't and heard things they couldn't.

They became friends because that's what was meant to happen – the _witch_ said so. Yes, his memories were controlled by a beautiful witch and his life was controlled by a computer and a man with no name who called himself something dreadful. He saw beautiful things in his dreams and learned things that would change his life forever.

It didn't matter, though, because the boy with the spiky blonde hair and the eyes like the ocean was never meant to exist anyway.

But, that was once upon a time.

**& & .. ♥**

Once upon a time there was a man and a woman and another man and somewhere in the distance, another woman loomed, guarding over their home because that was their life and it wasn't going to be taken again. These people knew the boy with the spiky brown hair and eyes like the sky and a key-like sword and a power over everything. These people knew of the terrible darkness and some of them even wore it on their faces.

The man with the scar across his face held power over a great man's computer and he helped the keyblade-wielding boy save the worlds with it. The woman with the great ninja powers took care of the dark creatures that loomed around and the other woman in the distance, well, she wasn't really there. She used to heal and save and worry and reassure with soft words, but now she's nothing but a memory.

So another woman comes in and takes over things with her fighting skills and she falls for the man with the beautiful blonde hair and the troubled eyes, but the world needs to be saved so she's the least of his worries. So she follows him around and helps to save the worlds and fights alongside the keyblade's master to make a statement to that man with the troubled past.

But he has more to worry about than fake theories like love. He has a Nobody to fight and defeat because darkness will overwhelm him if he doesn't.

But, that was once upon a time.

**& & .. ♥**

Once upon a time there was a group of thirteen. They held power over creatures of the darkness and they wanted to control the keyblade and its powers but the only one who could control it was refusing to do so for them. So they captured the next best thing – his Nobody and his powers to wield the almighty weapon. Two, in fact.

But that group of thirteen was surprised to discover this Nobody with the blonde hair and eyes like the sky also refused. He left the thirteen and was certain no one would miss him. But fiery hair and emerald eyes knew he was wrong.

The thirteen soon became twelve, and then ten and then nine. Then they were eight and they were fighting even harder for power, but their only hope was gone and the keyblade wielder was killing them off, one by one.

But, that was once upon a time.

**& & .. ♥**

Once upon a time the boy with brown hair met the boy with blonde hair and though their eyes told more stories than one and their weapons were the same, they still fought because the blonde haired boy was convinced his past was so terrible because of this hero.

Once upon a time, the princess met the witch and they became friends because, really, they were the same. You draw, I'll color – you write, I'll speak. They worked together and escaped the wrath of the thirteen people and met up with the blonde haired boy and the brown haired hero.

Once upon a time, silver hair and pretty blue eyes became friendly once more. The boy held hidden feelings for certain people and though he knew they'd have to be hidden, he was positive they could get through this together.

**& & .. ♥**

But, that was once upon a time.

And this is happily never after because not all fairytales end filled with light.

. . . »  
Whooo.  
Go me! An update!

I know people have done this with  
soraxkairixriku and soraxrikuxkairixselphie  
and other things, but I don't think I've  
seen one like this.

Correct me if I'm wrong.

Standard disclaimers, mkay?

Psst…Ryan Ross is love.


End file.
